My sweet, SWEET Juvia
by Deathberry19
Summary: It was Valentines Day. Juvia made a cake with a hot dripping chocolate sauce and Gray was feeling a little bit of a pervert in a very creative way. Gray x Juvia. AU. Mature Content (lemon).


**I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of it's characters.**

**Warning: Mature content, means lemon scene, not suitable for young audience, under 18.**

It was 5:PM at the Police Station and Gray was just about ready to leave since he finished all his paperwork earlier this morning. Apparently his Chief gave him a new case on which he'd be working on starting tomorrow along with his partner Natsu. He knew he'd be busy with all the shit load of work to come, so tonight he expected to spend some quality time with his wife who was undoubtedly waiting for him at their home.

Gray Fullbuster, 28 year old, a homicidal detective, who was married to the most beautiful girl in the world, had always looked forward to spend his night with her every time he comes back home. He knew she waits for him no matter how late he comes back, even when he has told her countless times not to destroy her beauty sleep for him, she had answered him with one simple reply.

Because she loved him she wanted to fall asleep next to him every night, not without him, not before him. This was one of the reasons why Gray loved her so much she was loyal and precious. He had taken a vow to protect her no matter what, to cherish her and to keep her as his first priority. He gave her every thing and in return only asked her love for him.

He checked him self out even though some of his friends asked him to stay, since it was Valentines day, they were hoping he could have dinner with them, but Gray knew he had his wife to take care of at home and so he decided to leave, Gray never really thought much of this day but even he knew that he is suppose to be with a loved one and that loved one has to be his wife, no one else.

In fifteen minutes he reached towards his parking lot and parked his car in the drive way of his house, the sun was just at the peak of setting and the sky was turning dark, flashing a slight purple tint before completely covering itself into darkness. He got out of the car and went inside shoving the keys in his pocket. Once he opened the door he called out to her.

"Tadima."

No reply, he arched his eyebrow and looked around, turning on the lights of his living room. "Juvia...where are you?"

"In here" a small voice came from the kitchen present on the other side, across from the living room. "I am in the kitchen"

He smiled and started heading there, he was about to enter, when his wife emerged out and stopped in front him with a huge smile on her face.

"Okaeri, Gray-sama"

He looked down at his beautiful blue haired wife, smiling at him cheerfully, he noticed was she was wearing an apron, her left cheek was smudged with flour and what was that dripping from her chin. Before he could process his thoughts she wrapped her arms around his shoulder, standing on her toes and kissed him softly. Gray closed his eyes and the first thing he tasted was sweet.

Chocolate.

Her hands were covered with flour and so she was careful not to touch him in order, not to mess his clothes. After a long passionate kiss the couple broke apart and she blushed prettily.

"How was your day Gray-sama?"

"Ah, hectic, luckily I don't have any paper work to finish at home tonight..." he smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her small waist."I am all yours"

She giggled sweetly and pecked him on his chin, because that was where she was able to reach him, due to the difference in their height.

"That's good then, since you are home early we can spend some time together"

"What are you doing, look at your self, you are a mess?" they pulled away and Gray ruffled her blue hair, messing them up, puffs of flour came out by this action.

"What does it look like, I am baking a cake"

"A cake eh?" he tried to enter into the kitchen, but she stopped him by placing her hand on his chest.

"Not now, you need to go get changed and I'll just give the final touches to it"

"But, I wanna see it now" he peeked over her head trying to catch a glimpse of the said cake, but Juvia gave him a small push.

"Not now Gray-sama, the kitchen's a mess at the moment" he rolled his eyes and let out a small sigh.

"Fine...I'll be down in five" she nodded and smiled softly when he gave a small kiss on her forehead and left. Juvia sighed and walked back into the kitchen.

There on the dining table sat a perfect chocolate cake, covered in chocolate sauce dripping from the edges, she smiled admiring her handy work and walked towards it, grabbing the bottle of the sauce she started to pour some more on it. She was happy to finally have her husband back in the house again, because Juvia was really looking forward to spending this day with him. Lately he was so busy with all his work, Juvia and Gray hardly got time for themselves. How long has it been since they both last made love together.

Almost a month.

She sighed and licked her finger covered in sauce and let out a sigh for contentment, she was so happy with her master peice and she was sure Gray would love it no matter what. Juvia was in the midst of sprinkling some caster sugar over her cake when she felt two strong arms wrapping around her waist and a chin resting on her shoulder, she turned her head slightly when Gray's hair tickled the side of her face, she blushed deeply when he placed a small kiss in her ear.

"Ah, so this it huh." he was looking down at the cake. She gave a nod.

"What do you think Gray-sama...don't you just wanna eat it up?"

"Hm...I'd rather eat you up eh?" she rolled her eyes and turned around in his arms, placing her hands on his chest.

"Let's watch some movie and eat it together..."

"Yeah...or we could just..." he slightly leaned down and bumped his nose with her."We could go upstairs so I can make sweet love to you" she blushed sweetly and her fingers clutched onto the front of his black buttoned up shirt.

"But what about..." her words died down, when he pressed his lips on hers in a chaste kiss. She blinked a few times, as he tilted his head to the side and gave her several more chaste kisses, before taking her small mouth into his and deepened the kiss. Juvia immediately closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back with equal passion. His mouth opened with hers at the same time and their tongues met, dipping his own into her mouth, pushing her back in, Juvia moaned into his mouth..

Gray always knew how to take over her, every time she tried to match up to his kisses she failed, he was always the dominating one and he always had an effect on her that made her weak to the knees. He took her hand from around his shoulder and brought it down to press it against his chest, Juvia felt his heart beating rather briskly and whimpered when he took her bottom lip between his teeth.

He pushed her a little on the table, and her hand shot down in order to balance her self from falling, but instead of landing on the hard surface of the table, it made contact with something soft and squishy and wet. She gasped into the kiss and pulled away startling Gray who was so engrossed in that kiss. Without a warning she turned around and found her hand covered in chocolate and her hand printed on the surface of the chocolate cake.

"No...it's ruined" she gasped.

"What?...what's wrong" he followed her gaze and felt like face palming when he saw his wife going all teary eyed over a freaking cake.

"Gray-sama...look what happened" she brought her hand up and pouted, looking down at the cake as if it was the only source of her happiness.

"Ah, it's fine, we'll buy a new one, and it's not..." he stopped talking when he found her frowning at him.

"I worked hard on this. How can you say that?" she looked around the table, trying to find something to fix her cake, while her hand that was next to her, hung in the air. Gray sighed and looked over her shoulder.

He came early just so he could spend some time with her, instead the woman was too busy with her cake. He took her chocolate covered hand and pressed his other hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down for a second, I am sure it's not ruined Juvia" he told her.

"But I was really looking forward for you to taste it..." she pouted and sighed."I just need to fix this" she tried to tug her hand out of his grasp but he held on to it, she looked at him, after turning her head towards him and blinked. "Gray-sama?" she followed his gaze trained on her hand, and blushed when he smirked at her, she knew that smirk too well.

Gray just had some sort of insane idea in his head just to make his wife feel a little better, he brought her hand close to his lips and licked her first finger covered in chocolate. She gasped and blushed a bright shade of red. He started to clean her fingers with his tongue little by little Juvia noticed the chocolate that was dripping from her fingers going into his mouth and blushed brightly.

"Gray-sama..." he opened his eyes and looked into her blue one's, innocently and shyly looking at him.

"Hm, that tastes delicious..." he muttered and cleaned her hand in few minutes, she turned to face him and took her hand back, now blushing madly, as he leaned down and kissed her on her cheek. "You want us to eat cake huh...let's eat some then" and she gasped when he dipped his fingers into the chocolate sauce and brought them up towards her face ordering her to suck.

"What...?"

"Now"

"Uhm...Gray-sama...this is embarrassing" she whispered but he only brought his hand near her lips, and pressed his thumb on her lower lip, causing her lips to part, and before she could utter another word, he dipped his thumb in between her lips and she gasped, right now Juvia was too shocked and too embarrassed to even utter a single word.

"Come on already"

She grabbed his hand and closed her eyes, licking the dripping chocolate from his thumb and then reached for his fingers, surprisingly the chocolate tasted so good, as she let out a delighted moan and Gray smirked in victory. His other hand reached behind her and undid the apron she was wearing, it came off and he reached for the zip of her dress. She licked all of the chocolate from his finger but didn't open her eyes, Gray leaned close to her and pressed his lips on her, initiating a soft kiss, Juvia felt her dress coming off from her shoulders while she returned the kiss.

"Gosh, I want to taste every inch of you" he whispered in her mouth causing her to almost drop to her knees, good thing Gray was stronger and holding onto her firmly.

He once again dipped his hand into the sauce and pressed them on her back, she felt cold wet hands and shuddered under his touch while he trailed kisses down her jaw, she pulled her head up, as he trailed wet, open mouthed kisses on her neck, she moaned, feeling his chocolate covered hands on her neck, once he smudged a fair amount of sweet liquid on her sensitive spot, he lapped onto it, she let out a huge moan, falling into his arms, unable to keep her balance, he sucked on her pulse point, and the sweetness of the chocolate further turned him on.

"Gr...Gray-sama" she whispered as he sucked harder, and then dripped some chocolate on her bare shoulder, while unclasping her bra with his other hand. He licked down on her shoulder, her bra came off, and since he had smudged fair amount of sauce over her shoulder, it dripped down from there to her collar bone and down to her breast. Gray's other hand came up to massage her breast, and she gasped, securing her arms around him tightly.

"Gray-sama...not here...we..."

"I don't think we'll be able to make it to our room" she moaned when he bit on her shoulder and squeezed her full breast.

"But we eat here...that's disgusting" she pulled away from him and looked at him.

"Does it matter?" she frowned, however the way she was blushing like a tomato, made her frown look rather cute than angry.

"You are very perverted you know" he smirked and leaned close to her ear.

"I thought you liked me as a pervert more"

"Ah...but..."

"I'll make sure you scream and beg for me to take you by the time I am done with you" and there was another thing that turned Juvia over to the edge, every time he'd start whispering such things in her ear she was unable to say no to his ministrations, the way his hand was traveling down her body she knew she was going to faint anytime soon, and the way his sauce slicked fingers were traveling down her back, making the hair at the back of her neck stand up.

He removed her dress along with her bra and pulled away for a minute, to admire her. "How long has it been...?" he whispered and Juvia knew what he was talking about, since it's been a month they last had sex she knew Gray was going to have her tonight by any means possible. Every time he gets in the mood there's no changing his mind, for the past month she could tell how he was trying to control over his urges and Juvia was tired of waiting as well, she wanted to feel him again, tonight was the perfect opportunity.

"Bedroom now" he whispered and grabbed her around the waist, taking her to their bedroom, Juvia noticed Gray had almost covered her body with a fair amount of chocolate sauce, she could feel it dripping down her breast and her thighs, how he managed to do that was beyond her and what he planned on doing was a mystery at least for now.

She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist, unable to control the sensation in her body and they stumbled out of the kitchen, Juvia leaned her head closer and started placing small kisses at the side of his face, and ear, trailing her lips down his strong jaw line to his neck, while Gray dragged them to their room, upon reaching their, he pushed opened the door and laid her down on their bed. She watched him, he stared back at her, laying naked on the white sheets, small chocolate stains were forming there, but he could careless.

"Gray-sama" she reached her arms out for him, asking for him to hold her and he knew he couldn't take it any longer.

Tonight he wanted to claim her and make her beg. Without wasting another minute he came on top of her, just as Juvia brought him down and their lips mashed together in a heated kiss, their mouths danced wildly, as her mouth opened and his tongue darted into it, licking the walls of her mouth and taking in the sweetness of chocolate that aroused him further more. She moaned loudly when he pinched her nipple and smudged the chocolate dripping from her breast, he tore his mouth away from her and trailed hot kisses down her neck.

"So sweet..." he whispered between kisses and she could only response with gasps and moans, the room was soon filled with their pants and sighs, while she asked for more, he gave everything, including his sanity in order to have her tonight.

His tongue trailed down licking the sauce from her collar bone, while his hand reached down to touch her legs, as he wrapped one of her leg around his waist and grounded his hips into her, she gasped and arched her back, feeling his hard on through his pants. Gray could feel his pants getting tighter and he needed to release himself from it. Juvia sensed his discomfort and immediately her hands went down on his chest to rip open his shirt, surprised at how boldly she ripped his shirt apart, Gray threw his shirt somewhere in the room, without caring, and ran his hands down to grab the edges of her panties.

His fingers brushed against her inner thigh causing her to arch her back into him, while her breast came in contact with his firm chest, his cool fingers, removed the panty, sliding it down from her legs, while Juvia undid his pants and threw them along with her panties.

"Ah..." he bit down on her nipple and sucked onto the sauce, her back arched, and her nails dug into his back.

"Gosh you taste so sweet..." she squeezed her eyes shut only to have them open again as he bit down on her nipple again, while touching the other with his fingers. Juvia pushed his head into her breast, and wrapped her legs around his waist, causing their hips to grind together firmly.

"Gray-sama..."

His muffle reply was beyond her understanding but she didn't care, once he was done with her breast, he reached down further, trailing soft kisses down her stomach and felt her going wet already, so wet.

"Gray-sama..." every time she said his name it turned him on so much and he thought he'd come right there and then just by hearing his name from her lips.

"Juvia...how bad do you want me tonight?" he was looking up, from her stomach, while his hand was gently caressing her down her thigh, she looked at him through her hazed vision and tried to say something but only moaned when his fingers brushed either accidently or on purpose against her woman hood.

"Juvia...wants Gray-sama...badly, very badly" she moaned and blushed prettily when he smirked at her and gave a small nod.

"I am all yours then..." with that his head disappeared between her legs and her eyes widened, when she felt him trailing soft, gentle kisses on her most sensitive area. Soon his tongue joined in, as he licked her walls, and tasted something sweet like chocolate, Juvia raised her hips, in order to meet his mouth and wet tongue, feeling herself to the edge, her eyes were filled with tears, she was so wet, and it felt so good, to taste her, sweet and so turned on. Juvia moaned loudly, calling out his name, as her hands gripped onto his raven locks, she pulled him up, quickly initiating a hot sloppy kiss. Her hands wrapped wound around his neck, bringing him closer, while she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Now...please, now" she moaned, he trailed kisses down her neck and nipped her sensitive skin, as his fingers brushed against her hardened nipple.

"Juvia...you want this...?"

"Yes, Gray-sama, into me, now please" she moaned, arched into him. Gray took her hand, that was laying beside her on the bed, and guided it down, Juvia's eyes widened when her fingers brushed against his hard arousal, he looked into her eyes and she blushed a crimson shade of red, when he helped her wrap her fingers around his member and ordered her to pump it.

She knew she was never good with her touches, she has always been the submissive one, but Gray always loved them, her kisses were the one's that took him to another world. She had that innocent sensation, that always made him want to push her harder and teach her all the things she needs to know, he wanted to spoil her and claim her.

She pumped him, and Gray let out a gasp, holding onto her shoulders, he raised his body a little to give her more room to do what she was doing, Juvia hid her face under his shoulder and stroked him harder this time.

"Oh...god...yes, Juvia..." he panted into her ear, and lowered his hips down on hers only to raise them again, he moaned and realized they were ready, ready for each other, he pushed Juvia's hand away from him, and spread her legs, looking into her eyes while he brought himself near her wet entrance. She looked back and found him smiling down at her gently.

"This might hurt..."

"I want it to hurt" she whispered, and positioned her self just below him. Gray lowered him self and with one strong thurst, entered her, tearing her apart, Juvia let out a scream, unable to control herself any longer, it hurt a lot, but it accompanied the pleasure that they both were anticipating for so long.

"Juvia...let me know when to move..." she closed her eyes as tears spilled out and Gray groaned feeling her walls clamping him tight. "Damnit...you are tight...Ah"

She bit down on his shoulder, trying to muffle her pain and voice all at once. Gray waited for her to settle down with the position, but he was running out of patience.

"Ah...yes, Gray-sama move" she whispered, and he came all the way out, just to slam into her again with a hard thrust, she moaned and dug her nails into his back while he pushed into her wet entrance again before coming out and then again. She held onto him, feeling pleasure coursing through her body, relieved from pain now, his hand came behind her head, as he pulled her up and changed his angle of thrust.

Their lips met in a fierce kiss, while their bodies moved in sync, if only she could hold him like this forever and never let go, Juvia realized no matter what, her love for her husband would keep on increasing with every moment of their life and she would never be able to have enough of him.

"Gray-sama...there...again please" she moaned when he realized he had found her sweet spot, and thrust in that angle, making her gasp again. "Harder...please faster" she pushed her self up against him, as he buried himself deep into her, in and out, every thrust was faster and harder than the last one.

"I am gonna...ah, I am coming Juvia" he moaned, and Juvia as well felt her orgasm approaching at a fast pace, their bodies slicked with sweat, as he pushed in and out finally settling and heard her scream, before he kissed her firmly against the lips, as they both reached their climax, Gray finally found bliss and fell on her, breaking apart from the kiss. He pushed him self out of her, and she gasped, when their bodies slicked with sweat and some of the remaining chocolate sauce merged together. Juvia hid her face under his shoulder trying to catch her breath.

Gray's head hovered above hers watching her, and smiled, his hand came up as he brought her face to meet his and their eyes met, and the blunette blushed at him prettily and then pecked him softly on the lips.

"Wow" he muttered and smirked, she giggled and placed her head against his chest.

"This is the first time you have hurt me Gray-sama" she whispered and before he could say anything out of guilt she beat him to it. "But I wanted it...thank you" he smiled and kissed her sweaty forehead before removing her bangs from her face.

"Yeah, that was amazing"

"And you are a pervert...you don't play with chocolate like that"

"Hey, I only made your hard work pay off, it's not like you were complaining" he came next to her, and looked at her, she pouted and brought her fingers up to press them against his lips.

"You've had enough sugar for today" she said.

"Ah, I guess so" he laughed and bumped his nose against his affectionately. "I love you Juvia...I wish I could spend everyday with you like this"

Her heart fluttered at the way he just confessed to her and it made her want to hug him and never leave him. "We'll get plenty of time for ourselves, we have a lifetime, and till then our love will keep on growing for each other" she assured and pecked him on his lips lightly.

"Yeah, you are right" he knew he was all over in love with this woman and he'd do anything to keep her by his side forever. Their fingers entwined and Juvia started to giggle. He arched his eyebrow at that.

"What?"

"I think we can go another round together ne?" Gray almost smirked, but was startled when she sat up and pushed him on his back, as she settled on top of him, and looked down. Gray's hand immediately went to grab her legs her hands pressing on his chest. "This time, let me top"

Gray couldn't help but smirk, and knew she'd be the death of him one day. "Now who's getting all perverted?"

She leaned down, close to his lips and narrowed her eyes. "I have a very good teacher, who taught me all the perverted things in the world" she whispered.

And before he could respond she pressed her lips on his firmly, and Gray couldn't agree more, he was definitely up for another round tonight.

**END.**

**Wrote this for Valentines Day, publishing it on 16th feb. ^_^"**

**I feel like such a pervert, I had no intentions of writing a lemon, but as I started to write this fic, the lemon came itself, I am so embarrassed. XD But oh well, I am happy with it nevertheless. Anyway I wrote this thing in one go and I am sure there might be some grammatical errors so you are free to point that out for me.**

**Let me know what you think. XDDDDD**


End file.
